


Ruthless

by dragons_and_angels



Series: What Could Have Been [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e04 The Poisoned Chalice, Evil Uther, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Uther was willing for a man to die to make a point to his son. Arthur forgave this when Merlin lived but what would have happened if Merlin had died?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruthless

 

Uther had taken the flower with him and he had proclaimed that Arthur was to be locked up for a week, just long enough for Merlin to perish from the poison. The poison meant for Arthur. Merlin was going to die to save Arthur's life.

These thoughts chased themselves in Arthur's mind and he barely noticed the time passing, except that he did because every hour that went by was an hour closer to death for Merlin. It had been made worse when Gwen had arrived with food and he had to face the hope in her eyes and tell her that Uther had their last hope and he wasn't letting it go. The guard had pulled Gwen away from him when he spoke but Arthur had got the message across. He had succeeded in the quest but he had failed Merlin.The pain on Gwen's face was eerily familiar and Arthur was unable to say anything to comfort her because what could be said? Merlin was going to die and there was nothing that could be done about it. Arthur had squandered their one chance by placing Merlin's life in his father's hands.He should not have trusted his father. He would not make that mistake again.After one week, he was released from the dungeons by a guard that would not meet his eye. He memorised his face, as he had done all the ones that had guarded over the past week and set it down inside his memory, ready to be pulled up when he was King. Now that he was free, he went to the other parts of the dungeons when Gwen and the Mercian party were being held.Gwen scrambled to her feet as soon as she saw him. "My lord, Merlin..." She trailed off and blinked as another tear fell down her already tear-stained cheek. "His mother is coming to collect his..." Again, she was unable to finished the sentence but Arthur was able to fill in the gaps perfectly adequately."I know, Guinevere. I'm sorry." His eyes burned as he wanted to sob along with her but his upbringing prevented him. Next he turned to the Mercian party who were watching the scene with solemn faces. "I am aware that although the poison was in your gift, you are not the one who put it there. A sorcerer named Nimueh with a grudge against my father and a desire to see war and death everywhere she goes," Gaius was so very helpful in his rage and grief, "disguised herself as one of your servants and swapped the chalice. I will see to it that you are released."King Bayard stepped forward, his bearing still looking every inch the King even after spending a week in a filthy dungeon. "Even if you took the crown tomorrow, you would still make a better King than Uther could ever hope to be." A fortnight ago, Arthur would have taken offence for the grevious insult against his father, but now he only saw Merlin's face as he expired from the poison. He nodded, not wishing to speak and went to turn away."Prince Arthur?" Arthur turned back to King Bayard. The King's posture had relaxed and now he looked more like an ordinary man than a King. "I am sorry for your loss." These words, said in honest sympathy, almost tore down Arthur's barriers and he almost broke down in front of the entire crowd of prisoners and guards. But this was not the time and it was definitely not the place."Thank you." He was unable to say anything else as his throat closed up and he hurried away, but not before giving the order for Gwen to be released.He would fix his father's mistakes and he would never let a man die to make a point. 

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered how, in this episode, Uther just drops the flower in Arthur's cell. Either he underestimated how determined his son was or he wanted Arthur to go against him. 
> 
> I was going to continue this as a series but I love Merlin and writing a series without him (however interesting it would be) would be very depressing. It was interesting to see how far Arthur was willing to go for Merlin after only four episodes though.


End file.
